Mirror, Mirror
by Bloodtoast
Summary: When the discovery of a secret room is found in the attic, the Venturi/McDonald household is thrilled... until unimaginable horrors start happening to Casey due to an ancient mirror. Dasey Lizwin. On Hiatus
1. Mirror, Mirror

**Mirror, Mirror**

_**When the discovery of a secret room is found in the attic, the Venturi-McDonald household is thrilled... until unimaginable horrors start happening to Casey due to an ancient mirror. [Dasey + Lizwin**_

Since the Venturi's had lived in the house much longer than the McDonald's, it seemed odd that it had been Lizzy who stumbled upon a falt up in the attic, in Edwin's room.

The day had been a Saturday. Nora and George once more planned a trip to a retreat somewhere in Newfoundland and left Derek and Casey in charge for the weekend with one simple warning: "no party's." It was a surprise to everyone that Derek had followed this rule throughout Friday, but Saturday night had yet to dawn on them.

Lizzy and Edwin were playing hide-and-seek in Edwin's attic room, trying to escape Casey -- who was studying like crazy for an upcoming test -- and Derek -- who was watching a hockey game on T.V., and since his team was loosing, if you got in the way of the T.V. and him, you'd most likely get pelted with pieces of bread, cheese and tomato from his sandwich.

Since Edwin's room was such a small room, Lizzy had insisted they change it up. The seeker had to have his eyes closed and the hider could move around, so long as they didn't cheat and run out of the room.

Edwin was the seeker, and Lizzy was playing a pretty tough game with him. She had expertly dodged his hands and silently crept around his room for at least twenty minutes, when Edwin, fed up, opened his eyes to find her.

"You cheater! You peeked!" Lizzy raged, chucking a pillow at Edwin's head. He dodged it and jumped on his bed, a safe place from Lizzy's storming form.

"No I didn't! You were imagining things!" Edwin had chastised back. Lizzy than proceeded to shove at Edwin with all her might. The Venturi tripped off the side of his bed and impacted with the wall with a _crack_.

Lizzy stood, poised in a stature of shock and regret, as Edwin began rubbing the back of his head carefully with his legs sprawled out in front of him, his other hand limply falling in his lap.

"Edwin!" Lizzy called, running to her step-brothers side and patting his shoulder reassuringly to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Why'd you do that for?" Edwin mumbled, slowly gathering his legs and picking himself off the floor.

"Well, you cheated," Lizzy put in for emphasis, furrowing brows.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to murder me, I mean it's only a game. Now you probably bruised my..." Edwin's voice faded from her senses as her eyes boggled out of her head.

"Look, Edwin!" Lizzy yelled, pointing a shaky finger at his wall.

"Aw, look what you'd done! You put a hole in my wall! Thanks, Lizzy!"

Lizzy shot him a dirty look, and immediatly he stepped back. "No, you dork, it's... it's another room."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Now Casey McDonald found herself standing between Lizzy and Edwin, staring at the crack that had formed between two wooden boards in Edwin's room. Indeed, there was a room behind there. But... it could be infested with mold and rats. Casey shivered.

"Where's Derek?" Lizzy asked in a dazed tone. All of them seemed mezmerized by the crack in Edwin's wall. Even Edwin had switched his anger to curiosity.

"He's... he's uh, talking to some girl on the phone," Edwin's said slowly, his voice faltered slightly, as if it was troubling to remember what he had done moments prior.

"Figures," Casey mumbled as she leaned her head towards the crack to peer in. Her blue eyes took in the forms of a few objects, but other than that it was a relatively empty room.

"Edwin..." Casey began, putting her hands up to the wall of his room as she tried to steady the vibrating boards, "stop kicking the wall. I know you're angry, but--"

"Dude, that's not me." Casey's head shot away from the crack and she looked at Lizzy's feet. She couldn't have done that, as she was standing a good five feet away from her. Edwin's feet weren't even near the wall, but the vibrating continued. Casey's body shivered unexpectantly and she thrusted her face away from the crack.

"Great, we have rats," Casey muttered, stepping away from the wall and rubbing her hands on her jeans to rid them of grime.

"Don't let George kill them!" Lizzy called out, yanking on Casey's wrist.

"Okay Ed, what do you need my flashlight for?" Derek asked, announcing his presence to the others. Marti trailed after him wearing a pink boa and a purple sparkly tiara.

Edwin hurriedly pointed the crack in his wall, his eyes never leaving it as if this secret room had some pull to him.

Derek brushed passed Casey and leaned toward the crack, clicking his flashlight on and peering into the room. After a few moments, he whistled under his breath.

"What?" Lizzy demanded.

"It's--"

"I'm leaving! You all are boring!" Marti shouted, storming out of Edwin's room and huffing down the stairs. Until than, Casey hadn't even noticed her to the point of comprehension.

Derek's eyes followed Marti's form as he continued, "It's empty, but there's a few items in there covered with sheets."

"Cliché much?" Casey muttered.

Derek casted her a dirty glare before Casey grabbed the flashlight from his hand and peered into the crack for herself. Her eyes barely had time to sweep over the white forms before a shadow passed in the view of the light. She jumped back, muttered "rats", and peered in.

Her observations could only conclude the room was small, maybe nine feet by five feet, before the wall shuddered under her touch, as if someone had flung themself full force at it...

But from the _other _side...

Casey jumped back and dropped the flashlight, her breathing heightening.

Derek smirked as he bent to pick up the flashlight. "Scared of a wittle wroom, Casey?" he mocked as he tucked the light into his jean pocket and dug his fingers into the crack before applying force to it, trying to rip of the boards.

"Dude! I don't want a gaping hole in my room!" Edwin shouted. Derek paused to give his brother an annoyed look before he continued.

"Wait!" Casey called, putting a hand up to Derek's face. "There's something..." she paused and took in the incredulous looks she was getting from her step-siblings and Lizzy before stepping back.

It took one hour for the four teens to rip open a hole large enough for them to fit through. Derek paused and leaned into the room, causing Casey to take a sharp inhale of breath.

Derek grabbed the lamp from Edwin's dresser, flicked it on, than put it on the floor by the entrance to the room so it lit up. Unearthly shadows spread across the wall as Derek stepped in, followed by Edwin and Lizzy, than Casey.

Each occupant spread out to different corners of the room. Lizzy found a trunk full of old clothes, probably worn in the 1920's, and a yellowed newspaper that just stated the marriage of a couple.

Edwin and Derek started peeling off a covering from an old loveseat before both of them stood over it with an observing look on their faces.

"Imagine all the butt mileage someone put in there," Edwin announced, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"And all the babes that have sat on it," Derek added. The brothers high-fived before plopping down on the couch, getting cozy on a couch much, _much _older than the one downstairs.

Casey, however, wandered over to the farthest corner of the room. She looked up into the rafters, and realized the roof was only a foot above her head. She also noticed a smudge looking glass, about two feet by two feet, attached to the roof. She wiped at it, and while doing so, it popped inward. Casey stepped back from the window, glad with her work. Now there was a bit of sunlight coming into this corner of the room.

She walked farther into the room, to the end, and stared at an oval-looking piece of furniture that was covered in a white sheet. Her hand reached out and her fingers gripped at the sheet.

As the sheet flew off the furniture, Casey stared back at her reflection. The glass was smooth and clear, with not a mark on it, and the brass frame around it was gorgeous. It was a floor-length mirror on a brass stand. It was _beautiful_.

As Casey stepped toward her reflection, the light coming from the window disappeared, probably from a cloud passing over the sun, and she was left in darnkess for a few seconds.

When light returned to her vision, she gasped. Another face was in the mirror along with hers, but it took her less than a millisecond to realize it was Derek.

"You jerk!" she howled, turning around and shoving him in the chest.

"What?" Derek laughed. Casey was about to tell him off, when another cloud passed over the sun and, at the same moment, the light the lamp gave off died.

They were left in complete darkness.

On instinct, Casey's hand shot out and gripped onto the sleeve of Derek's tee shirt, yanking on it slightly.

_Casey..._

"Did you hear that?" Casey howled in Derek's face.

"Hear what?" came his reply. Casey backed away from his face, mainly because his breath smelt like cheese, but didn't let go of his sleeve.

_Casey... _


	2. Spherical Mystery

**Mirror, Mirror**

_**When the discovery of a secret room is found in the attic, the Venturi-McDonald household is thrilled... until unimaginable horrors start happening to Casey due to an ancient mirror. [Dasey + Lizwin**_

"Casey?" Lizzy's voice called out. Casey listened as her little sister's footsteps wandered around the room, frozen to the spot. Derek began moving and Casey followed suite.

A scream broke out through the room, causing Casey's heart to flutter, followed by laughter.

"Edwin!" Lizzy screeched. The sound of a slap rang out through the silence and Derek laughed under his breath.

"Why'd you slap my face?"

"I was aiming for your arm, Dork," Lizzy huffed, "it's not my falt the light went out."

"Can you guys be quiet?" Derek shouted out. The sound of scuffling feet could be heard.

"Where's Casey?" Lizzy asked again. Casey couldn't find her voice, but luckily Derek spoke for her.

"She's attached to my shirt right now," Derek concluded as he tugged at Casey's grasp, trying to loosen himself. Casey didn't allow him, though. She was still petrified with fear.

"Ow!" Edwin's voice yelled sharply.

"Did you just trip?" Lizzy asked between laughter.

"No... no I didn't," Edwin snapped back. The light flickered and finally came back on, proving that Edwin had fallen, and that Derek and Casey had managed to get to the opposite end of where the mirror was.

Lizzy pointed at Edwin and immediatly started barking with laughter as Casey shoved Derek's arm away from her body, walking over to the door and stepping through the wooden boards to geting into Edwin's room.

"What happened to Casey?" Edwin asked, shooting Lizzy a dirty look and hopping to his feet.

"N-nothing," Casey finally said, shaking off her shivers and leaning into the room. "I just got a little freaked." Her eyes darted to Derek, but he seemed preoccupied by the loveseat.

"How are we going to get this downstairs?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're bringing that _thing_ downstairs?" Casey snapped sharply, stepping back into the room against her better judgement.

"Casey's right. That rotting thing would make better use as firewood," Lizzy added, closing the trunk she had opened before.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing we don't have a fireplace," Derek said slowly through squinted eyes.

"I love it!" Edwin exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and draping his legs over the arm. Lizzy and Casey snarled at the boys as Marti entered the room, now sporting a princess costume.

"You guys are having a party and didn't invite _me_?" she exclaimed, brushing passed Casey and walking up to Derek, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," Derek laughed, picking Marti up and holding her on his hip, "we were... cleaning, and princesses like yourself can't clean."

Marti gave Derek an all-knowing look that made Casey smile. She didn't believe _he _was _cleaning_, yet she was smart enough to avoid that topic.

"I'm not a princess!" Marti said, leaning toward Derek, "I'm a queen and I demand everyone come have tea with me! And Casey has to make me chicken fingers!" Marti demanded, pointing at Casey, who was looking longingly at the mirror.

"Okay Marti, let's go make your dinner," Casey said. Marti reached out for Casey, and Derek brought Marti towards her, meeting her gaze.

An unexplainable moment passed between the two as Casey pressed Marti against her chest. She gladly left the room, hurrying downstairs with Marti clinging to her neck. That attic room gave her the chills, but the mirror... it was much too beautiful to be kept in such a horrible room. As she prepared the frozen chicken fingers on a pan, she smiled inwardly. Yes, she'd bring that mirror down into her room. What was the worst that could happen?

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Derek, I need your help," Casey began as she ripped open his bedroom door and stumbled into his room.

"Alright: _there's the door_," Derek mumbled without looking up from his comic book. Casey frowned at him and ripped the book from his hands, throwing it into a pile of junk on the floor.

"Der-ek!" Casey snapped, knowing that when she did that it made Derek annoyed and more likely to rid himself of her. Since she was not leaving until he agreed, it made things much easier.

"What?" he snapped, sitting himself up and leaning on a pillow.

"I need your help in physical labour," Casey began, twisting her fingers into one another as she met Derek's gaze, "moving something from the attic into my room."

"Ah... and what do I get in return for this?" Casey frowned at him.

"Um... that gratitude of knowing you helped me?" Casey asked hopefully. Derek cocked an eyebrow at her, before point at the door.

"If that's all I'm getting you can see if Edwin is willing to help you."

"Fine, I'll pay you... ten bucks."

"Twenty," Derek added, raising his chin and lowering his eyes.

"Fifteen," Casey replied back, mirroring his position

"Deal," Derek scoffed, "now leave." Casey exited his room, a smile forming on her lips as she sauntered into her own room.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

The secret attic room seemed even more creepy now that it was only Casey and Derek up there. Without the bright and joking aura of Lizzy and Edwin, the room seemed dark and dusty... and dreadul.

Derek's footsteps thudded behind Casey and paused as he set Edwin's lamp down by the doorway again. Something was knotting inside her gut, warning her about something, but she ignored the feeling and lead the way over to the mirror.

"You want that creepy thing in your room?" Derek asked, clearly disgusted. Casey gave him a questioning look as she stared at her expression in the mirror, meeting his eyes through the reflection.

"It's not creepy," she concluded as Derek hunched over to pick the mirror up. Casey watched as he struggled to lift it. Perhaps it was heavier than she had first thought. Maybe they needed George to help Derek out, but George wasn't here.

"Do you need help?"

"Naw, I'll just morf into the Hulk, you know, because that's what I always do," Derek snapped, standing up and wiping persperation from his brow.

Casey put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You don't have to be so ignorant about it."

"Alright, if you're going to insult me, you can forget about our deal," Derek huffed, leaning over to try and drag the mirror across the floor.

Casey knelt down on the opposite end, tightened her fingers around the brass stand and lifted it with all her might.

It flew off the ground as if it didn't weight a thing.

Derek stared at Casey, his eye bulging out of his head. He pointed inwardly at himself, "Okay, I might not be able to morf into the Hulk, but you on the other hand..."

Casey laughed a little, than stopped herself, meeting Derek's gaze.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," she said as Derek lifted his end of the mirror up and they began walking back to the door, taking slow, small steps across the dusty floor.

"Wait, my grip is slipping," Casey called out to Derek. She knew he heard, yet he continued carrying the mirror towards the opening in the wall of Edwin's room.

The mirror slipped from Casey's fingers, falling on her foot. She yelped out in pain and pulled against the mirror with all her might, trying to free her foot from its crushing weight.

Derek dropped his end of the mirror and shifted the mirror of her shoe, causing her to fly backward and land on the hard floor.

Derek's melodous laughter rang out in her ears she she groaned and turned over on her side. She could feel her toes throbbing from the pain the mirror had caused. The pain made her hole calf turn numb, and something was jabbing into her side.

Muttering, Casey sat up and looked at what had been poking her. Immediatly all pain ceased as her fingers gripped at the edge of the old, rickety board that had popped up under her sudden weight.

"This place is falling apart," Derek murmured in her ear as he watched her try and rip the board out. "And it doesn't help that you're purposly wrecking the place, either."

"I'm not, look... there's something under there... something shiny."

"Of course," Derek mumbled as he pulled himself on the ground to peer into the hole. After a moment, he pulled back up and gave Casey a curious look.

Simultaniously, both started ripping off that board from the ground, until a little slot opened that was big enough for Casey to greedily reach in and pull out what had caught her attention.

"All that work for a bowling ball," Derek sighed, getting to his feet as Casey analyzed the object in her hands. It looked like a bowling ball, but it didn't have the holes for the fingers. It was round, and of a navy blue color. A patch on the sphere was sanded down into a black color.

It was a curious thing that made Casey sit there for a good two minutes, trying to figure out what it was.

Finally, after Derek's contstant sighing and tapping of his foot, she looked up at him and grinned.

"I think I'll keep this, too."


End file.
